The Women Who Loved A Montser
by Arata Amaya
Summary: An unbreakable friendship...A brutail village...Death's gonna knock on your door if you don't watch who you're with...


**Coming Home**

The hot desert wind blew through Gaara's hair as he and his siblings drifted down the river. He sighed and looked up to the blazing sun. He squinted his eyes and put his hand on his forehead as to shield the light. He lowered his hand and gave his elder sister, Temari, a cold glare.

"What?" Temari asked with fear.

"Who suggested coming back?" Gaara questioned.

Temari looked down to her dry hands. She rolled them over each other than looked back up at Gaara. "M-m-me. G-Gaara," she stumbled. Temari had chills run down her spine as Gaara froze the air with his glare at Temari.

"Whatever," he said looking away.

Temari took a sigh of relief than looked back to the steaming river. "I wonder how everyone is," she said.

"Like I-" he began.

"Gaar-?" Gaara cut Temari off by placing his pointer finger to his lips, Temari looked around.

"Hear that?" he asked.

"What?"

"Just listen." he barked at Temari who winced in fear of her younger brother.

What Gaara heard wasn't far away. As the small wooden boat drifted down the river of the desert, Gaara's empty noise grew. It was soft as a child.

"Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge

Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no heartbreak"

"Who is that?" questioned Temari.

"Sakura sae kaze no naka de

Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo" sung the voice again.

"Someone..." said Gaara, his eyes widening.

"Furidashita natsu no ame ga

Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto"

The boat drifted down. Toward the voice that interested Gaara so. Temari and Kankuro stared at each other. Wondering why this voice, this one beautiful voice, made him freeze. Nothing had ever made Gaara just drop everything and raise his guard. His back was straight up and his eyes were looking around. Both eyes were fully open for the first time in a while. Temari and Kankuro watched as Gaara was on high alert. They both knew that this day might unleash a past secret.

The three siblings got not but four more rows from their home when a young girl came into view. She was sitting with her feet in the water and moving them back and forth. The girl had long blond hair that hit the ground while she sat. Her eyes were as blue a cloud less, midday, sky. This girl was the source of the music. The source of the playing song. She looked at Gaara's boat and stopped singing. Her eyes widened but what happened next, not Temari or Kankuro were expecting. A large, happy smile came to the girls face. She was smiling right at Gaara. Temari and Kankuro looked over Gaara and he was wide-eyed at this young beauty.

"G-Gaara-san!" she spoke. Her voice was as nice as her singing voice. You could hear the happiness in her voice.

Gaara looked away as if to pretend to not know this girl. Temari looked over at the girl. Her eyes were looking down and she had placed her hand over her heart. Temari wanted to lecture Gaara but knew he would kill her. _Who is she anyway?_ wondered Temari.

Gaara looked into the water as the boat pulled up to the land. He got out and was met eye-to- beautiful eye with the girl. "Hello Gaara-san," she said fairly coldly. He backed up and looked at the girl with a blank stair.

"Hello Naomi-chan." Temari and Kankuro turned away from tieing up the boat and looked at Gaara.

"Did he just say 'chan'" whispered Temari.

"I think so," replied Kankuro.

"Didn't feel like talking to me ever again?" asked Naomi with an anger.

"What do you mean?" said Gaara blankly.

Naomi straightened up bit her lower lip. "I see," she said. She turned, causing her blond hair to shimmer in the desert sun. She walked toward the village without looking back once.

"How do you know her?" asked Kankuro.

"Shut up!" Gaara snapped.

Kankuro backed up as Gaara walked toward the village. Kankuro and Temari have always feared their younger brother. Even though they are four and two years older than him, they hold a fear to him. Gaara became the older sibling in spirit and now something was happening that would reveal his past to Temari and Kankuro.


End file.
